The present invention relates generally to containers useful for sterilization of medical devices. However, certain applications of the present invention may be outside of this field.
The use of a container for the sterilization and storage of medical devices is well known. The container is provided with a particular selection of devices for a particular medical procedure. The devices are placed within a container and the container is then subjected to the heat and sterilant (water and/or chemicals) necessary to sterilize the devices. Subsequent to sterilization, the container may be wrapped within a sterile covering and stored until required.
Various designs have been offered for sterilization containers. Some of these designs can be found in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,798,292HauzeJan. 17, 19894,643,303Arp et al.Feb. 17, 19875,284,632Kudla et al.Feb. 8, 19945,215,726Kudla et al.Jun. 1, 19935,451,379Bowlen, Jr.Sep. 19, 19955,524,755DeedsJun. 11, 19965,084,251ThomasJan. 28, 19925,433,929Riihimaki et al.Jul. 18, 19955,346,677RiskSep. 13, 19945,518,115LatulippeMay 21, 19965,540,901RileyJul. 30, 19965,424,048RileyJun. 13, 1995
These designs generally depict containers comprising a lower tray and an upper tray or lid. The lower and upper trays are generally of a fixed, unitary construction. The lower tray and the upper tray or lid are generally of a particular size and shape which cannot be altered without damaging or destroying the trays. Some of these designs have an internal volume satisfactory for the quantity of devices necessary for a particular medical procedure, but insufficient volume for a larger number of devices required by a different medical procedure. Likewise, the containers resulting from some of these designs may be too large for a particular medical procedure, and thus be inefficient in terms of space and costs.
There is a continuing need for improvements in the field of sterilization containers and the present invention provides a novel and unobvious apparatus for an improved sterilization container.